


Soft to the Touch

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic, Spoilers up to 8.22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://cliffnotesofanerd.tumblr.com">Jamie</a> gave me this prompt a hundred years ago: <span>Dean getting up early the first morning Cas is in the bunker to make coffee for when Cas wakes up.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft to the Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m going to set this pre-8.23 but post Dean and Cas having the fight where they get out all their anger and issues with each other after 8.22. Sshhh, this is in some magical AU world where Dean and Cas are okay, Metatron isn’t quite a *CENSORED* yet and things are puppies and rainbows. (WAT. I DO WHAT I WANT.)   
> 

Dean gets up early, earlier than he has in a long while. He’s been sleeping a little bit better recently, attributing it to the fact that he’s back on the memory foam. He’d never realized how awful those motel beds were until he got a real mattress.

He whistles softly to himself as he shuffles down the hallway toward the kitchen in his bathrobe and slippers. He doesn’t care what Sammy says, this robe is  _awesome._

He rinses out the coffee pot and starts a fresh pot in the maker, rummaging in the cabinets for a couple of mugs. He bought one of those coffee grinders on sale last week, and a fresh bag of whole beans, and he’s excited to try ‘em both out. And to share it with Cas. It occurs to Dean that he started sleeping a little better once Cas came back and they’d had that huge ass fight. They had laid everything out on the table - well, maybe not  _everything_ \- there were still some things Dean kept locked away in his heart that he didn’t want to share just yet. But they’d had it all out, and cleared the air, and while things weren’t perfect, they were a lot better.

As if summoned by the very thought, Cas comes into the kitchen. “Morning, Dean,” he says.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean says. He hands Cas a mug of coffee. “Getting some serious bed-head there, dude.” Dean ruffles Cas’s hair a little bit, trying to press it down, and then he freezes, only lowering his hand slowly after about a minute. 

Cas takes a sip of the coffee and hums in appreciation. “Mm, this is good, thank you, Dean.” Dean grins and grabs his own mug, sitting at the table. Cas sits next to him, and they drink their coffee in silence for a bit. 

Cas sets his mug on the table. “You didn’t shave this morning,” he says as he touches a finger to Dean’s chin. Dean hasn’t shaved in a couple of days, actually, and he’s got quite a bit of scruff developing. He’s in that halfway state, where it’s still too short to be called a full beard, but it’s too long to be considered just stubble.

Dean shrugs. “Yeah. Been thinking about leaving it. Dunno.” 

Cas holds up his hand close to Dean’s cheek. “May I?” Dean’s eyes widen, and he nods warily, not certain where Cas is going with this, but willing to play along for now.

Cas cups Dean’s cheek his palm and holds it there for a second, before letting his hand drag slowly down Dean’s face. He stops and considers the beard beneath his hand, and then moves his hand again. He sweeps his hand under Dean’s chin and then up the other side. He does it again, going back the other way, as if he’s trying to feel the beard from every angle, ascertain the grain of each bristle. It’s like he’s trying to commit the facial hair to memory. Dean’s eyes drift closed as Cas does this, and everything narrows down to the feel of Cas’s hand on his face.

Cas pulls his hand away after a moment, though, and Dean has to force himself to hold steady, to not let his face follow Cas’s palm. The touch had felt so nice, warm and loving, and even though his face was probably beet red at the moment, he’d really kind of enjoyed the… well, okay, the caressing.

Cas picks up his mug and takes another sip. “I like the beard. You should think about keeping it.”

“Oh-okay,” Dean says.

 


End file.
